The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Quercus palustris, which has been given the varietal name ‘PWJR08’. One of the inventors discovered the new tree as a chance seedling growing in a cultivated area of a nursery in St. Paul, Oreg. The new tree was first asexually propagated at the direction of the other inventor. This cultivated area also contained other seedling oak trees. The new variety differed from these other seedling oak trees growing in this area by its glossy foliage, pubescent new growth, upright growth habit and orange-red fall color.
The parentage of this new tree is unknown, but it is definitely a Pin Oak type tree and the inventors are convinced it is a new variety of Quercus palustris. 
The original tree had been purchased as a 5–6 foot, bare root whip liner in the spring of 1992, and at that time was planted in a cultivated liner field of a nursery. This tree had grown from a seed. Having recognized this tree as unique, one of the inventors transplanted the tree to a landscape setting adjacent to the inventor's front yard at St. Paul, Oreg. in the spring of 1999, where it has remained since that time. It is now about 19 years old.
The description of this new Oak variety is based on observations of this original tree and of asexually propagated progeny, asexually propagated at and being grown at a nursery in Canby, Oreg.